Traditionally, disease diagnosis relies on specific chemical biomarkers (such as proteins, antibodies, and cell types) and/or physiological changes (such as a change in body temperature or tissue color). These traditional tests tend to require active participation from the patient. For example, an at-risk individual often must voluntarily seek medical testing before a diagnosis can be rendered. Furthermore, these screening tests can be invasive in nature (e.g., requiring blood to be withdrawn), which further limit the acceptance or routine use of these tests. In addition to detectable chemical biomarkers and/or physiological changes, diseases also lead to functional or behavioral changes in a person. For example, some diseases may cause nausea, lethargy, cough, tremors, speech deficits, and disruption in sleep or feeding behavior. Therefore, in addition to research being conducted in methods for diagnosing various diseases, research continues to be conducted for finding effective methods for enabling and facilitating screening for diseases and other medical conditions.